zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
J'ral/History
Background Life on Felinus J'ral was born on the planet Felinus, home to the Felini, a race of very primitive anthropomorphic felines. He was the firstborn and only son of H'akar and D'hara of their tribe and had one sibling: a younger sister L'ynnx. Growing up, J'ral was very different from other Felini, much to his father's disappointment. While H'akar hoped for a son who would become a brave and strong hunter, J'ral was more interested in scholarly pursuits, reading and learning more about their people's history, which had been forgotten over the generations. When he was eight, his little sister was born. However, she was born with a forked tail, which was considered a very bad omen by his tribe due to its connection to X'iranthus, an evil god in their pantheon. Because of this, H'akar ordered the child to be executed, fearing she would bring misfortune to their tribe. Acting on this order, D'hara ventured deep into the woods and left their infant daughter there to die. J'ral discovered what she had done and immediately went out into the wilderness to retrieve his baby sister, disgusted with his parents' and tribe's willingness to kill a newborn and also not believing she was truly cursed. He took her to a cave hidden behind a waterfall, where he hid and secretly raised his baby sister, whom he named L'ynnx. Over the years, J'ral was very loving and nurturing to his sister, bringing her food, clothes and other necessities she required to survive. It was easy for him to slip away without his parents or tribe taking notice, as his father was not invested in his son's scholarly pursuits and his mother believed J'ral hated them for leaving L'ynnx to die. Even despite the latter, J'ral never told his mother that he had secretly saved L'ynnx and was raising her. During this time, J'ral would not reveal the reason for her exile and why she could not live back at the village with him, wanting to spare her feelings and protect her from the truth: that their parents didn't want her. L'ynnx did find this out one day and in desperation to be accepted, resorted to cutting off part of her tail. J'ral was able to stop her before she did, making her promise to never do it again while also promising her that she would find where she was meant to be and be loved by many friends. As L'ynnx got older, she began to get bored waiting for J'ral to come every few days with supplies and food and wanted to learn how to hunt so she could be more independent and self-sufficient. Though reluctant to have her go out on her own, he agreed to help teach her how to hunt. While he did not learn himself, he was able to teach her some of the basic techniques he had seen from the tribe's hunters, building a foundation of skills for L'ynnx to improve upon on her own. J'ral continued his scholarly pursuits into Felini history by searching for and uncovering ruins of ancient temples and city sites used by their ancestors long ago. L'ynnx accompanied him on these expeditions due to her superior familiarity with the land and her knowledge and skill in avoiding and repelling predators. Capture and Rescue One day, J'ral was conducting another field study of some ruins by himself. Unfortunately, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. A Galra scouting party arrived on Felinus, searching for traces of the Voltron lions. Seeing how the Felini worshiped a pantheon of deities based on the Voltron lions, the Galra took J'ral captive in order to interrogate him. Unfortunately, J'ral had no knowledge of the Voltron lions or Voltron himself and therefore could not give the Galra the answers they sought. Seeing no use for him, the Galra kept him imprisoned rather than returning him to his planet. J'ral spent much time as a captive before eventually being rescued by rebel fighters and joining their cause. He chose not to return to Felinus, wanting to help the rebels fight the Galra and keep his planet and sister out of Galra hands for as long as he could. Some time later, J'ral unexpectedly but happily reunites with his sister, who had joined the Paladins of Voltron after they came to their planet. Though he chooses to remain with the rebels, he gratefully thanks Team Voltron for looking after his sister and continues to keep in contact with her. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z